A Marriage Made In
by firebolthallow1572
Summary: (Adopt-WestWingFeminista) HP/MM What if Professor McGonagall and Harry had been forced to marry? What if Harry felt love with Minerva before the were forced to marry. These some my first few stories. I could have someone to beta read this story. I'M IN PROCESS IN RE-WRITING this story
1. Chapter 1- A Marriage made in

**I adopted this from WestWingFeminista because this person wasn't going finish this story. So I told her that would I could take over and am going with a little change and adding to it with each chapter until I get finish. Some of it is her plot as with mine.**

**There changes that I felt that would make the story more enjoyable and SEAL LYRICS **

Chapter 1

When you had walked down the stairs towards the Great Hall you feel mood incredible tense that you could cut with a knife, special when it came to several 6th and 7th year students, along with some professors waited anxiously. The reason for their angst was Cornelius Fudge- Minister of Magic.

He had decided, due to a potential population shortage, that all witches or wizards who were muggle born needed to marry a pureblood witch or wizard, to prevent a shortage of wizards.

Fudge had also taken it upon himself to form a committee to determine which witches or wizards possessed a certain kind of power or talent. If so, they would be required to marry someone with similar abilities.

All couples were required to produce a child within 15 months of marriage, and each couple had to be married within a month of their pairing.

So far, Hermione was required to marry Professor Snape, and Neville Longbottom was to be married to Ginny Weasley.

All contemplation was shattered when a screech owl flew into the great hall, landing in front of Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. "Mr. Draco Malfoy, it seems as though you are to be married to Miss Millicent Bulstrode."

"At least she's a Slytherin and a pure blood." Draco remarked. Any further comments he may have had were cut off by the arrival of another owl. As Dumbledore read the parchment, his eyes widened and his eyebrows rose. He looked up at his audience and opened his mouth to speak, but no sound came out. He cleared his throat and tried again.

"As you all know, Professor McGonagall holds the title of 'Most Powerful Witch of our time'. Minister Fudge has decreed that she change her title to Professor McGonagall-Potter."

Harry Potter is a Boy that looks a lot like Lily Potter, with Reddish red hair and Emerald green eyes. Stands about 6' 0" tall with broad shoulders, tight abs, thin as seeker build and likes to play the guitar when he nervous. He wore his t-shirt tight to fit around his abs. His shirt for school is silk and the best material money can buy.

"Bloody Hell" Ron exclaimed. "Harry mate, you've got to marry the professor."

"Um yeah, thanks for clearing that up Ron."

"Mr. Potter, here is your decree; you may be excused to find Professor McGonagall, and here a suggestion that you go find some sort of flowers, before you go."

"Yes sir, Thank you sir" Harry replied as he left the hall.

25 minutes later after explaining the situation to Professor Sprout, Harry had secured 3 peach roses, 3 white roses and conjured an elegant vase. He sent the flowers to her desk with spell along with a note. One minute later the flower pop on her desk. Minerva never did pay attention until Harry walk down the hall headed toward the transfiguration classroom with his guitar singing a song so that Minerva could hear the song as he enters her office.

Kiss From a Rose

There used to be a graying tower alone on the sea.

You became the light on the dark side of me.

Love remained a drug that's the high and not the pill.

But did you know,

That when it snows,

My eyes become large and

The light that you shine can be seen.

Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray.

Ooh, The more I get of you,

The stranger it feels, yeah.

And now that your rose is in bloom

A light hits the gloom on the gray.

There is so much a man can tell you,

So much he can say.

You remain,

My power, my pleasure, my pain, baby

To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny.

Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby?

But did you know,

That when it snows,

My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen.

Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray.

Ooh, the more I get of you

The stranger it feels, yeah

Now that your rose is in bloom.

A light hits the gloom on the gray,

I've been kissed by a rose on the gray,

I've been kissed by a rose

I've been kissed by a rose on the gray,

...And if I should fall along the way

I've been kissed by a rose

...been kissed by a rose on the gray.

There is so much a man can tell you,

So much he can say.

You remain

My power, my pleasure, my pain.

To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny, yeah

Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby.

But did you know,

That when it snows,

My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen.

Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray.

Ooh, the more I get of you

The stranger it feels, yeah

Now that your rose is in bloom,

A light hits the gloom on the gray.

Yes I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray

Ooh, the more I get of you

The stranger it feels, yeah

And now that your rose is in bloom

A light hits the gloom on the gray

Now that your rose is in bloom,

A light hits the gloom on the gray.

"Hello Mr. Potter, what brings you here?" Minerva asked having looked up upon hearing the knock. The Song was beautiful.

"These." Flowers that are on desk and here is our decree for marriage.

She picked up the decree. "I see" she replied after several long minutes. "And the flowers are for….." she trailed off and looked at Harry. "Um….for a gorgeous, elegant, smart, wonderful lady that takes my breath away." He responded.

Harry will you relax and sit down. Harry conjures a comfortable chair to sit. Now why do you say such things and sing the song to me?

It was at this point that Harry decided that in this situation it was at least, honesty has been the best policy. "I should have brought my true feeling up about you sooner Professor. Professor McGonagall stands 5' 9" tall thin around the waist.

Professor may I call you Minerva please. "Minerva answers yes; in fact you can call me Mina." Thank you Mina, because it just doesn't seem to fit us anymore. To call you professor any more, Mina I been trying to get my nerve up to tell you how feeling about us, you these days. I been watching you past few years and slowly been falling in love with you. When the Minister was putting us together you know that we needed to do the marry decree I was hoping it was with you. Mina I know you might think it craze. But I didn't know if we be together until they call your name and said that we are too being married.

After Harry got done with what he wanted to say. Mina was shell shock to say the least. Harry, how long have you had these feeling for me? Mina said.

Mina it started in my fourth year when you were teaching me how to dance for the Yule ball said Harry.

When we touch each other hands I felt something pulling me ward you and I didn't know how to figure my feelings out. There was golden glow around and I didn't understand it. Until my fifth year when we dance some other dances together that you were teaching me. The golden glow was there as well. I don't know if you knew that or now but it was there. I know you would think I had crush on you. But Mina my feelings go deeper than a crush. It goes as deep as you would want someone to be more than friends.

Minerva held up her hand. "Stop Harry just…..stopped. You don't have to pretend to flatter me. Would you mind leaving me alone to think for a little while?" Mina said.

Mina I not trying to flatter you, I trying to let know that the golden glow was Soul glow tying us together as we would married. I was researching this for a while. Then I found this out, I hope you are not mad at it. But if you want to be alone and not together than find by me I will leave you alone. Before he could change his mind, he kissed Minerva on the lips so gently and on her palm like a gentleman would do for a lady and left the room leaving her stunned.

After he left, Minerva was shock to say least and dropped her head into her hands. She was going to ruin Harry's life. Damn Fudge. He was going to ruin all of their lives.

As deputy headmistress, Minerva McGonagall was expected to set an example for the students involved in the marriage act. Both she and Severus agreed to a double wedding for the sake of Harry and Hermione.

She wanted to talk to Harry about his feeling and let him know it will take some time to develop feelings for him. All Harry could say that he would be patience throughout the starting of the marriage.

A week after the decrees had been handed out, both Harry, who was wearing his formal green and black robes that pin strip on the side with a green shirt, and Severus, who had decided on navy blue robes, was waiting anxiously in the room of requirement for their prospective brides to arrive. Hermione, wearing a white robe, arrived first, followed by Minerva, who surprised everyone by wearing a robe of Gryffindor red, and also wearing her hair down that made her look at least 20 years younger.

The ceremony was short and much to the relief of all participating, Snape didn't kiss Hermione but Minerva and Harry had a chaste kiss with each other. Minerva and Severus left for dinner, while Harry and Hermione were held back by Professor Dumbledore.

"Mr. Potter, Mrs. Snape, due to the laws, you are required to share quarters with your spouses. You should know however, that your dormitories will be yours for the rest of your stay at Hogwarts. Now, here are the passwords and directions to your new quarters. You may go to dinner now."

"Thank you Professor." Hermione and Harry replied in unison.

"You're welcome….oh and congratulations. You two have been given a unique opportunity, I hope you'll make the most of it." We will professor.


	2. Chapter 2- A Marriage made in

The two newlywed students made their way into the great hall and sat down at their tables, both contemplating all that had happened.

"Harry, I didn't know you played the guitar and sang professionally like that," said Hermione.

"When I am stressed, feel lonely, and sad I go somewhere no one can find me with my guitar and just play to get my feelings out. One day I playing and Mina heard me playing; she came to me and asked why I was out past curfew. I told her that I had a really bad day and this is how I deal with it. I just don't like to bring up my talents. So, I find a spot that I can be a lone and play."

"How long I you been playing the guitar?"

"Oh, since I was five years old. I would go to a neighbor down the street that plays the guitar to get away from Dudley and his gang. They usually beat me up while they play Harry Hunt. So, when I started going down to my neighbor's house and started visiting, they invited me to join them. So they handed me a guitar and taught me different chords, they found that I was a natural talent and they let me play with them. So now I go down there in the summer and play with them. I even play in their band in the summer. If we were somewhere in England I would earn some money that I can spend. I even help with food and board now so my Uncle and Aunt doesn't beat me anymore, and I get better clothes, instead of hand me downs.

But when Mina found me she had me go to her office if it was after curfew so I wasn't out getting in trouble for being out. So, I started going down to Professor McGonagall's Office when I'm feeling down and we would sing while I played. Then one day, she told me she played the piano. I was excited to see and hear her play. After that we would go to the room where the piano was, she would play the piano and I would play the guitar and we sang. Then, I taught our Professor how to play the guitar and she taught me how to play the piano. I picked that up really easy too. We had a lot fun times together. She didn't really realize my feelings were getting stronger and harder to keep at bay at the time. I thought of talking to you, but then I felt like this was something I didn't feel comfortable talking about to anyone expect maybe one person. I only felt comfortable talking to the person I had feeling for, so I couldn't talk to anyone about them. I was in a pickle as the muggles put it."

"That's neat Harry I am happy that you have something to bring happiness in your life. You've had a lot of hardship in your life and for you to find happiness well then I'm very happy for you."

Meanwhile, Severus and Minerva never even noticed their spouse's entrance. They were too busy having a pity party for two. Neither was looking forward to being alone with their young spouse.

"Severus, I can't help thinking that I'm about to ruin Harry's life."

"I know what you mean Minerva. I wouldn't want to be married to me, much less force someone to be married to me."

Minerva nodded her head in agreement.

"I wonder what they're talking about." Hermione said.

"Huh?" Harry looked up from his dinner confused.

"McGonagall and Snape, I wonder what they're talking about." Hermione repeated. Harry looked up.

"Us probably." He paused for a second and then decided to share what had been bothering him the most. "It's easy to be a young spouse if you're a girl, but a guy is supposed to help provide for and take care of his wife. Look at me 'Mione, I'm married to the most gorgeous, powerful witch of our time, and not only is my teacher, but she'll take care of me!"

Hermione patted Harry on the back. "I don't know how, but it's going to be ok."

Harry sighed. "I hope you're right."

Just than Mione was telling him he could get his inherence that his parent and Sirius Black had left him.

"Harry you remember the will from Sirius Black that they read in summer of our 5th year?"

"Yes, Mione I do." Harry sighed thinking back on his god father.

"You could use that to support your family."

"Yeah, but that not what I was meaning. I would like to work to support my family you know? I feel that I need to make it in the world and not live off something that I inherited. Do you understand? I thought of teaching instead of being an Auror. I know that the way I feel, and I want to be close to my wife. You know Hermione I told our professor how I feel about her and she was surprised to the least."

"Harry, are you saying that you've had feelings for Minerva for a while now?"

"Yes, Hermione I have had feelings for her. I was hoping that I would be paired up with her you know?"

"Well it's good that they made this decree of marriage otherwise you would have lot to explain."

"Yes, if the decree wasn't made I would. But what is the problem of my feelings? Is it the fact that she's twice as old as I am?"

"Yes, Harry that is one reason and the other is because she is your teacher."

Much to their chagrin, Albus gave Severus and Minerva the night off; and after dinner they parted their ways, each looking for something to do while they waited for their young spouses. Severus decided to brew a rather complex potion, while Minerva, painted her toenails and graded essays in her pajamas.

When it was 9:30 pm, Harry approached the statue of the regal lioness and said the password. "Sumatran Sunset" The lioness moved backwards, and Harry entered cautiously calling for her.

"Mina?"

He moved into the sitting room, silently taking in the red, Moroccan décor and the cherry furnishings. They were not at all what he imagined her furniture to be. He tried again, "Mina?"

"In here." He heard from down a hallway. He wandered over to the open door and what he saw took his breath away. In the middle of the room was a huge bed surrounded by red and white mosquito netting. Small, white lights twinkled on the ceiling, and there were pillows in red, white, blue, silver, purple and orange in all shapes and sizes everywhere.

"Wow" he breathed. This was so un-Professor McGonagall it was scary.

"Mina?"

"Are you going to get ready for bed?" asked Mina.

"Um….yes" Harry answered.

"Well, your clothes are over there" Minerva pointed to an armoire, "and the bathroom is over there." She pointed to a door on the opposite side of the room.

Harry nodded and headed towards the bathroom. Minerva was already in bed when he came out. Taking a deep breath, Harry carefully climbed in next to her, and decided to lay down facing Mina and asked her if she thought on what he told her.

Mina had a smile on her face and was wondering if they could hold each other until they get use to one another. Harry nodded and held out his arms for her to snuggle into.

"But, to answer your question, I have thought about it and I'm willing to work with it but not just because of this decree. I've had feelings for you as well, I just felt it inappropriate at the time. Now it seems moot point. So, it seems that this marriage will work out for each of us."

They lay there snuggled into each other as they both fell into a deep calming sleep. They both dream that they were in a room dance a round others that was watching them. They also thought that was more than relaxing to be together than apart.

He was very warm being next to her was Harry's first conscious thought the next morning. His next thought was that he was holding something. He tried to feel what it was by moving his hands, but his efforts were stifled by a thick baroque, "Move that hand just one inch more and I will hex you Harry James Potter."

His eyes flew open only to find that he was about to feel up his teacher. Not just your teacher, your wife his brain reminded him. Doing the only thing he could think of, he kissed her lips and got out of bed. "Sorry Mina."

Minerva eyed him carefully before going into the bathroom. By the time she came out, he was gone.

"Hey Hermione."

"Hey Harry. How was your night?" she asked.

"Very awkward, yours?"

"The same."

"Ready for breakfast?" he asked.

"I'm starved."

"I think after classes I might ask Mina if she would go to the room where the piano is at. I think I might ask her to dance with me to see if I can get the some of the awkwardness away from us. Then I think we'll go for walk around the lake so we can talk. What do you think?"

"That might work Harry."

"I thought that after that I would brush her hair out, and then sing her a song. I am trying to get her to relax for me. She seems to be very uptight and afraid to be herself around me lately."

"Harry she is our Professor why wouldn't she?"

"Well she did let her guard down when played music together. Why can't she do it now?"

"Why not ask her that question, so she can understand how she feels."

The Sound of Music

The hills are alive

With the sound of music

With songs they have sung

For a thousand years

The hills fill my heart

With the sound of music

My heart wants to sing every song it hears

My heart wants to beat like the wings of the birds

That rise from the lake to the trees

My heart wants to sigh like a chime that flies

From a church on a breeze

To laugh like a brook when it trips and falls

Over stones on its way

To sing through the night

Like a lark who is learning to prey

I go to the hills

When my heart is lonely

I know I will hear

What I've heard before

My heart will be blessed

With the sound of music

And I'll sing once more

Harry finished the song and sat down next to Mina.

"Mina, what's wrong? You seem to have changed, why? You seem to tighten up around me and not talk to me, so I'm trying to get you to relax and stop being afraid of me. Mina, you're not going to ruin my life. I love you, please understand that and know that I would do anything for you."

Minerva sighed and explained to Harry that she was not used to sharing her life with someone else and that it would take time for her to settle down. But she assured him that she would keep in mind the love he felt for her and knew that he would do anything to help her and love her.

Life settled into a strange routine for the occupants of Hogwarts who had been affected by the marriage law. Time flew by and before they knew it, April was upon them.

Harry had been offered the position as the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor and Quidditch coach for the next school year. While Neville, was offered the internship with Professor Sprout in Herbology at Hogwarts. Hermione too had been offered an internship seeing as Hogwarts was now her home; she accepted an internship under Professor Sinistra for Ancient Runes. In March, Neville and Ginny had announced that they were expecting. Their announcement had jumpstarted anxiety in both Minerva and Hermione that had lain dormant since the decrees were issued in January. Both women however pushed it away for another time.

After Quidditch one night, Harry finished his homework and meandered into Minerva's office. Silently he walked over to her, unpinned her hair and started to massage her scalp.

"Mm that feels so nice." Two months into their marriage, both Hermione and Harry had resolved to make a diligent effort to get to know their spouses. The results, they'd found were rewarding. They saw them in a new light.

"How was your day Mina?"

"Long. How are your NEWT reviews coming along?"

"They're coming."

"Well, if you need any help, you know where to find me." She said. They were silent for a while.

"Almost done?" he asked her.

"I have one more to read in order to hand them back to your class tomorrow." They were silent again. After a few minutes Harry couldn't contain his curiosity any longer.

"How did I do?"

After several seconds she answered. "I don't grade your homework anymore, Albus does. He also grades Hermione's potions assignments."

"Oh. That makes sense I guess, unfair advantage and all that."

"Yes." She remarked as she finished grading the paper.

"Are you ready to go? I'll make you some tea."

"That would be nice." She replied. Harry leaned in and kissed Mina on the lips and gave her some more flowers pink dragonflies.

"Harry what these are for?"

"They are for you my gorgeous wife, can't I think of you all the time?"

As Minerva stood up, Harry grabbed her hand and linked his fingers through hers, leading her out of her office. When Minerva tried to pull her hand away, Harry only held on tighter.

"Harry what?" She trailed off, utterly confused by the actions of her young spouse. They kept walking, Minerva growing more uncomfortable by the second.

"Would you please relax?" Harry asked noticing her stiff posture. As he led her back to their rooms, neither Minerva nor Harry noticed that they were being watched from the shadows.

"I never thought I'd say this, but he's good for her." Re-marked Xiomara Hooch-Wood. She and Oliver Wood had also been required to marry thanks to Fudge. Since they both loved Quidditch, it was a match made in heaven.

Taking in Minerva's flowing hair and flushed face, Poppy Pomfrey-Moody agreed.

"He brings her flowers once a week you know." interjected, Sylvie Sprout.

"Really?" questioned a new voice. The three women turned to find, Sasha Sinistra-Lupin.

"Yes." Sylvie confirmed. "This week it was pink dragonflies."

"Impressive." replied Sasha. The four women watched as Harry whispered something to Minerva and she laughed.

"I wonder if they've slept together yet." Xiomara asked.

"Knowing Minerva, I highly doubt it" replied Sasha.

"Maybe she just needs a push," suggested Poppy.

All present could see the wheels of Xiomara's mind turning.

"That was an excellent suggestion Poppy, excellent indeed."


	3. Chapter 3- A Marriage made in

Once in their rooms, Harry sent Minerva in the direction of the bathtub while he headed towards his guitar and goes in the bedroom where Minerva is at getting ready for the bathroom and he start singing this song to her.

(Everything I Do) I Do It for You

Look into my eyes – you will see

What you mean to me.

Search your heart, search your soul

And when you find me there you'll search no more.

Don't tell me it's not worth trying for.

You can't tell me it's not worth dying for.

You know it's true:

Everything I do, I do it for you.

Look into your heart – you will find

There's nothing there to hide.

Take me as I am, take my life.

I would give it all, I would sacrifice.

Don't tell me it's not worth fighting for

I can't help it, there's nothing I want more

You know it's true:

Everything I do, I do it for you, oh, yeah.

There's no love like your love

And no other could give more love.

There's nowhere unless you're there

All the time, all the way, yeah

Look into your heart, baby...

Oh, you can't tell me it's not worth trying for.

I can't help it, there's nothing I want more.

Yeah, I would fight for you I'd lay for you,

Walk the wire for you, yeah, I'd die for you.

You know it's true:

Everything I do, oh, I do it for you.

Everything I do, darling.

You will see it's true.

You will see it's true.

Yeah!

Search your heart and your soul

You can't tell it's not worth dying for

I'll be there

I'd walk the fire for you

I'd die for you

Oh, yeah.

I'm going all the time, all the way.

When he is done singing he goes into bathroom to checks and sees if she is ready to get out and find her a sleep.

"Mina sweetheart wake up."

"Mm"

"Mina comes on….wake up so you can finish your bath."

Minerva was un-compliant with Harry's entreaty. Seeing that he was getting nowhere, he picked up the washcloth and soap he gently ran it over her shoulders and collarbone, skimming over her breasts and stomach. He picked up each leg and carefully washed her feet and worked his way up, eventually brushing over her curls. Finishing, he helped Minerva to stand, toweled her off and wrapped her in a blanket that had a warming charm on it. Gently carrying her to their bed, he tucked her in. Getting ready for bed himself, Harry climbed into bed and wrapped his arms around her. I'm falling deeper in love with her he thought as he watched her sleep. I can't believe I got lucky enough to be matched up with her. Closing his eyes, he drifted off into a dreamless and contented sleep.

Harry woke up early the next morning and met Hermione for breakfast.

"Hey 'Mione, how are things in the dungeons?"

"They're ok. Severus and I are…..adjusting to each other. He's not really

That….bad."

Harry nodded.

"How are things with McGonagall?" Hermione asked.

"I'm falling deeper in love with her 'Mione. She's got this whole other side that people don't see. She's smart and funny, gorgeous and incredibly sweet. She's very different from what we see every day." Harry gushed.

"I'm so happy for you." Hermione replied.

"Thanks. What are your plans or the day?" "We are going to visit Snape manor."

"Sounds like fun." Hermione replied sarcastically. "How about you"

"I'm not doing anything major."

"Sounds great better than day I am going have today with Severus."

"Sorry" Harry said as they left the great hall.

"It's ok. See you later."

"Bye" Harry turned around and promptly ran into Xiomara, Sylvie, Poppy and Sasha.

"Hello Mr. Potter."

"Good morning Madam Hooch."

"Where is Minerva this morning?"

"In bed"

Xiomara smile got really wide. "Ok then, I'll talk to her later."

"Ok, have a nice day."

Harry walked back to Gryffindor tower wondering what exactly had just happened.

After Harry the Gryffindor tower he went to his and Mina corridor. When Harry went Kitchen made some tea that Minerva liked, and Harry was surprised to learn that not only did she love tea, but she preferred the exotic teas, and had cabinets full of it. Deciding on decaffeinated tea, he pulled out the box of Moroccan pomegranate red tea and made a pot. Putting it on a tray and grabbing a tin of ginger newts, he padded into their bedroom. Setting the tray down, Harry fixed Minerva a cup and went into the bedroom. Setting the cup on her of her bed table, Harry kissed Minerva on the forehead.

Minerva was so warm that she did not want to wake up. Wrapped in a warm blanket, she slowly opened her eyes to find Harry watching her.

"Good morning."

"Mm what time is it?"

"A little after 10"

Minerva's eyes widened. "Really I never sleep this late, I need to get up" she said as she started to get up. Harry gently pushed her shoulder, preventing her from doing so.

"No. You're staying in bed today."

Minerva looked at him.

"That stern professor look doesn't really work on me anymore."

Minerva raised one eyebrow.

"You deserve to stay in bed all day, and be pampered; I brought you some tea that you like, so I'm not letting you up."

Minerva gave up and laid back down, her long dark hair splayed across the pillows. Harry sucked in his breath.

"You look like a goddess"

Minerva's cheeks flushed. "Where do you get such things?" she inquired. "I'm not pretty at all, in fact…" Minerva's self-deprecating diatribe was cut off by Harry's lips on hers. Her whole body tensed but then relaxed as she gave into the sensations flowing through her. Deepening the kiss, she slid her hands into Harry's hair.

"Harry what's gotten into you?" she panted as they came up for air. Harry shrugged and picked up her hand.

"I'm falling deeper in love with you Mina."

Minerva smiled. "Me too" she said in a small voice after several seconds.

Harry wore a smile of relief.

"I'm going to kiss you again."

Minerva placed her hand on his chest to stop him from leaning down.

"Only, if you get into bed with me."

Smiling, Harry stripped all his clothes off all the way and slid in next to her. As she started leaning over him, Minerva kissed him soundly. Pulling the covers over their heads, they spent the rest of the weekend like that. Making passionate love and enjoying each of their bodies by exploring together. As Mina was sliding her hand down Harry naked body she found a very strong large member. "Merlin, Harry you're magnificent." Minerva whispers. Harry I want all of you in me NOW please. Harry obeys Mina words and decides to get on her and put his member in her.

It was a totally different Minerva McGonagall that walked into the Great Hall for breakfast on Monday morning. Her face was relaxed, and her cheeks were flushed. She wore royal blue robes, and her hair was in a ponytail instead of its usual bun. She looked least 20 years younger. At the head table Albus leaned over to her. "My dear, you're looking well, did you have a good weekend?"

"I did" she replied. "It was very restful."

Xiomara snorted. "Restful my broomstick"

"Shut up Hooch" both Severus and Minerva retorted.

At the Gryffindor table the students were chattering about Minerva's makeover. "Oyo Harry, what did you do to her?" Ron asked. "I might have misplaced her hair pins and her usual robes." Harry answered vaguely. "That's a brilliant idea. I may just take a page out of your book." Hermione said. Throughout the day, both students and professors alike marveled at the change in Minerva.

Alone in their rooms for the night, Harry couldn't resist a playful comment. "Well Professor McGonagall, you've had a big day today." "It's McGonagall-Potter, and I have no clue what you're talking about." She sniffed playfully. Harry laughed as he snaked a hand around her waist and started to tickle her. "Ok if you insist."

Graduation came and went. Minerva and Harry spent a relatively quiet June together. She helped him set up his classroom and write his lesson plans. In the beginning of July, they went to Minerva's family home in Scotland Harry was very apprehensive as they reached the apparition point on the grounds of Hogwarts and apparated. He was sure that Minerva's family would hate him. When they arrived, all anxieties flew out of Harry's mind as he stared at Minerva's family home. It was a castle as big as Hogwarts.

"You grew up here Mina?"

"Yes."

"Wow" was all Harry could say.

Minerva grabbed his hand. "Come on!" she said excitedly. When they got to the door, much to Harry's surprise, Minerva spoke the password. "There's no place like home." Harry smiled. He didn't think Minerva was into muggle movies. The door swung open and they stepped inside. Harry gaped at his surroundings as she led him to her wing of the castle. It had a library, a pool, a sunroom, a kitchen, several bedrooms and a den and room that has grand piano that was white with gold trim around it. He shook his head. His wife surprised him every day.

"Mina, what do you think about a baby?" Harry asked one night after they had made love.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well the law says we have to have a baby soon and I think that it would be fun to have a mini-you running around."


	4. Chapter 4- A Marriage made in

_"Mina, what do you think about a baby?" Harry asked one night after they had made love._

_"What do you mean?" she asked._

_"Well the law says we have to have a baby soon and I think that it would be fun to have a mini of you running around."_

Chapter 4

Minerva was several miles away in thought worry about even having a baby at her age. As Minerva just lay silently in Harry's embrace.

"Mina?"

A million thoughts were racing through Minerva's mind. A baby at my age now I'm too old. People will laugh. Why?

After several long minutes, she said "We'll see."

Harry kissed her neck and hugged her tightly. "Ok."

After kissing her neck Harry came to her lips and start to kissing her passionately showing how much he loved her. He started down her jaw along the jawline to the neck. Harry asking Mina to roll over for him so he can message her back and getting her to relax. As he was messaging Mina she was enjoying so much she was getting turn on and wants Harry to make love to her again. As he got rid the clothes for both them so he can start kissing down the her body stopping at her breast sucking each of nipples then continue on down cresting her body to her clit and start hissing his tongue making her call out Harry name and tell him that she need all of him NOW. So Harry got on top her and put his member in her and started making love to her until they both bliss out and was ready to go to asleep in each other arms until morning.

The next morning, Minerva slid out of bed, put on her silk green nightgown and robe and headed down to the main kitchens in the castle. As they'd done the night before, her thoughts raced through her mind. She knew that a child was a requirement, but she wasn't exactly sure that she was ready. She was so preoccupied, that she didn't even notice the presence of her family.

"Minerva, I wondered when you would arrive." Her mother Athena exclaimed.

When Minerva didn't respond, she tried again. "Minerva?"

She still received no response.

"Petal?" tried Minerva's father Maxim.

Minerva just continued to make her tea.

"Min?" tried her brother Apollo.

"Rory?" tried her sister Siobann.

"What on earth is wrong with her?" asked Apollo?

"I have no idea son." Reply Maxim.

Just then there was a slam, followed by a shout of "MINA?"

Minerva's head snapped up and her tea cup crashed to the floor.

Her family watched with worry.

"Come on Mina this isn't funny!" shouted Harry.

Moving slightly, she stepped on a shard of glass from her tea cup. "Damn it all to hell!" she yelped.

Athena gasped. "Minerva Aurora McGonagall watched your mouth!"

Minerva blinked, taking in her surroundings.

"I…..um…." she trailed off, big tears beginning to roll down her cheeks.

Just then Harry burst into the room.

"Mina-cat, why didn't you…" he took in her appearance "What did you do?"

It took a second before she wailed. "I cut my foot!"

Harry just stood there for a second. Suddenly the light went off in his head.

"This is about last night isn't it?" he asked.

Minerva nodded her head.

"You're not ready are you?" Harry guessed.

Minerva shook her head.

He hugged her. "It can wait if you're not ready yet Tabby-Cat. I was just asking because of the requirements that the law imposes on us. We still have awhile." He finished as he kissed the tears off of her cheeks. Maxim chose that moment to cut in.

"Would someone please tell me just what the hell is going on?"

Harry helped Minerva to a chair before answering. "I'm Harry Potter sir"

Siobann and Apollo gasped.

"I see." Maxim answered. "And just what are you doing with my daughter?" he demanded.

"We're married." It was Athena's turn to gasp.

"Mina was one of the several professors at Hogwarts who were forced to marry a student under the new marriage law. The law also stipulates that the couple must produce a child with in the first fifteen months of marriage. I asked Mina how she felt about it last night. Obviously she's not ready." Harry explained before turning back to Minerva and cleaning the blood off of her foot.

"How old are you Harry?" inquired Athena.

"I will be eighteen in two and a half weeks."

"Any thoughts about what you're doing with your life?" asked Apollo.

"I'm the new Defense against the Dark Arts professor and Quidditch coach at Hogwarts."

"Very good" Responded Maxim. Leaning forward he asked. "Do you love my daughter?"

"Very much" was Harry's simple answer.

Once he had healed her foot with wandless magic after scanning and making sure that there was nothing in it her foot, Harry gently scooped Minerva into his arms. "If you'll excuse me, I think she should probably go back to bed. She didn't sleep well last night. It was very nice to meet you all." Harry said as he left the room.

A few days later, he asks Mina if they could go to his parent grave. Harry, Mina ask haven't you seen there grave yet? No I haven't Mina and I would like to. Maybe later okay sweetheart, I just want to be here with you dancing and relaxing. Alright Mina! Said Harry

A few days later, Minerva decided to work on Harry's birthday. She sent invitations for a surprise party to , Ron, Hermione and Severus, Molly and Arthur, Ginny and Neville, Seamus, Fred and George, Tonks, Remus and Sasha, Alastair and Poppy and last but not least, Ted and Andromeda Tonks. Dressing casually in summer robes, Minerva decided to floo to Diagon Alley. Making her way downstairs, she ran into Siobann and Athena.

"Hello my darling, how are you feeling?"

"Much better, mother"

"Where are you going Rory?" Siobann asked.

"Diagon Alley. I need to get some things for Harry's birthday."

"Oh let's make a day of it!" Siobann squealed. "We haven't been shopping together in ever so long."

"There's a good reason too." Minerva mumbled under her breath.

Ten minutes later, with both her mother and sister in tow, Minerva arrived in Diagon Alley.

"Where to first Minerva" Athena asked.

"I want to get Harry some new Quidditch gear." Minerva answered. "I'll meet up with you later."

"OK darling" Athena replied.

As they watched Minerva walk away, Siobann commented "Marriage is the best thing that ever happened to her."

"I quite agree my dear." Athena said.

Two hours later, having bought Harry some books, new Quidditch guards, and a blue nightie that Harry would appreciate seeing her in, Minerva sat down on a bench to soak up some sun. As she waited for her mother and sister, her mind drifted back to the past few months. There were a lot of things (little and big) that stood out in her mind. The healthy glow on her cheeks after her and Harry had made love for the first time. The color of the roses that Harry had given her the day the marriage decrees were handed out. What they'd both worn on their wedding day, and the weight of her wedding rings. She remembered what they both had worn on the day that Harry had first told her he loved her. She remembered how proud she was when she handed Harry his diploma in May, and how excited she was to help him set up his classroom.

Minerva's thoughts turned serious. She remembered her reaction to their discussion about having children, and she wondered what Harry's reaction would be when she told him later tonight that she was pregnant. Apparently her reaction to their previous discussion had been hormonal, because she was about 6 weeks along.

A gentle hand on Minerva's shoulder startled her, and she looked up to find the concerned faces of her Aunt Innes and Uncle Arran peering down at her.

"Minerva darling', are ye ok?" asked her aunt.

Minerva swallowed and nodded.

"Aye, I was just thinking."

"Well your mama and sister are with Bryce and McKenna in Fortescue's. Come along."

Minerva nodded and followed her relatives.

Telling Harry of her pregnancy occupied Minerva's thoughts for the rest of the day. She was sure that he would be ecstatic, but after her reaction the other week, she was sure that his excitement would be diminished by his concern for her feelings. Making her way up to their room, Minerva changed into her pajamas and climbed onto the bed to think.

Noticing her preoccupations upon entering the room, Harry got ready for bed before joining Minerva where she sat.

"You're a million miles away, where are you Mina?" he asked as he rubbed her shoulders.

"Just thinking"

"About what"

"The other night, us, the laws"

"Mina I told you before, it can wait."

She took a deep breath. "I don't think it can….I'm pregnant Harry. I'm about six weeks along."

To say he was shocked was an understatement. "How, When?"

"I think it was when we were setting up your classroom at Hogwarts and I was your naughty student."

Harry's lips curved upwards as he remembered that afternoon. Minerva had indeed been very naughty.

"Are you ok with this?" He asked cautiously.

"Do I have a choice?" She retorted.

"We always have a choice Mina."

"I know. I will be happy, I promise. I just need some time to adjust."

"Sure?"

"I promise. What about you? Are you happy?" she asked.

"Yes" Harry tried to shrug nonchalantly, but the sparkle in his eyes betrayed him. A yawn suddenly escaped from Minerva.

"Come on Mina-cat, time for you and the kitten to go to sleep." Harry said as they snuggled under the covers.

Harry kissed her as he slid his arms around her.

"Goodnight Mina I love you."

"Goodnight Harry I love you too."

When day of Harry birthday party came along they decide to ask Poppy to check how Minerva is doing with her pregnancy. That was when they found out that she was having triplets. They were two boys and one girl. Poppy wanted to keep a watch full eye out once a month with her pregnancy. To make sure things are going well for her and babies. So she had her come to the hospital wing once a month. Plus, gave her some nutrients potions to take during, the months to keep them healthy throughout the pregnancy.

Harry and Mina went to Gringotts the next day to take care of his inherence and get his lordship rings and find what line he is relative too. What they found was the understatement. Mina I never knew I was this rich we could go somewhere and have nice Honeymoon if you want too. When do we need to be back to the school officially for your job and mine? I need to be back in two week to get the first year supplies out to them and take the Muggle-borns witch and wizard to get there supplies.

I can help with the Muggle-borns witch and wizard as well as Hermione if she back at with us. Then you can help to because I know you enjoy that part of your job. Just then Ragnok got their attention again by saying Harry here are rings put them together and what name will go on the vault McGonagall-Potter Harry said. Harry are you sure, ask Mina.

Yes Mina I am sure because that the way it should be if yours is that way than mine should be. We should have the same last name.

Alright Harry just making sure it fine with me. Is that all for now Ragnok I would like get my wife home, said Harry.

Yes, Harry there is one other thing is that I wanted to hand you two credit cards so you don't have to come to the bank, said Ragnok.

Thank you, Ragnok may your vault fill with gold and your enemy is few and far between. But on credit card we need a drop of blood so it keys your vaults and both of you.

Thank you, Harry and May your vault line with gold and silver be many. See you later and take care until next time, Harry and Mina shook hands with Ragnok. Harry, just when they were walking out the office door. Griphook just brought these to me saying the ready, here are you listing and information and the rings will take there as a port key of yours properties. Thank you, again Ragnok and Griphook now I must get her home. She expecting triplets and I need her to rest. See next time.

When they home Albus was waiting for them. Hello, Albus was there something you want for both of us. I was told that you be home soon so I just waited for you. That fine but I want to get Mina in and sitting down so she can rest her feet and then we can talk. Sure Harry we can do that I heard congratulation are order, yes Albus she expect triplets said Harry.

My, Min you really go all out don't you said Albus.

Albus we both have on our lines so it not like it would be there one times said Harry.

Which is true Harry, here you go, and Mina here couches. Have seat Albus would you like some tea with us, asked Harry.

Sure, said Albus.

Harry called Dobby and there was pop come.

Harry Potter sir called Dobby?

Harry asked Dobby to get three cups tea and pot for us please.

"Yes sir Harry Potter sir" with pop out and few seconds later there was came other pop and the tray tea and biscuits was there.

I didn't know you own Dobby, he a good friend and free so he waited until I had a place then we bonded. Winky they are mates so we are not going to slit them up so I bonded with her too.

At Hogwarts Dobby will be mine and Winky will be one of the elves that helps Mina with her being expecting she need the help. Now Albus what did you come for? Well Harry I was going to tell you that I was going to retire and put the request in for Min to be Headmistress of Hogwarts. This would put less stress on her and I found that Hermione would make a good Transfiguration teacher for lower class and the upper class we were able to get Remus as well. He can help with teaching along with Hermione. What she doesn't understand and be able step into the roll for the following year. Hermione can still be in internship with Sinistra Ancient Runes so she can make choice after this year.

So do you want her to have the job Albus, yes I think she make a good Headmistress for Hogwarts. She could be there for Hermione and Remus if needed. I will be there every step of the way. What do you think Mina? Harry asked.

Are you sure Albus because I can teach you know, said Minerva?

I know Minerva but it would add stress that you don't need plus I am getting old and need to relax. Albus said.

Albus you aren't dying are you? Minerva said.

Yes, I am dying of cancer; I have only a few months left. I want to stay in apartment within Hogwart since it was my home for a long time that I had setup for me in case, you or Harry have any question. I also retire from my other jobs and they are going to call the Wizengamot in tomorrow to find someone to take the jobs.

I also ask Tonks if she could step in as an assistant if that is okay. Sure no problem. I going to look at the broom and see what they look like. If we need them I going to go the Nimbus Company and get on of their lower model and have them donate to the school since I have 70% of the stock of ownership. That would be great to get new broom as well. What do you think Mina? Well we will talk to the company. Sound good to me, well Albus are you going make the announcement at the first of term. The new Headmistress McGonagall of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. Yes, I am then I going to step down. You know the job right Minerva said Albus?

Yes Albus, I know what I need to do since you had me do the job while you gone at times. Minerva you need to pick a Duty Headmaster or Mistress. Albus said.

I know Albus; I think that I might as well have Harry as my Duty Headmaster and Assistant Duty Headmistress Sprout. The Board Governor is being disbanded because the heir Hogwarts is here.

Albus did you this that we found the heir to the founders said Minerva?

No, I didn't Minerva, who is the Heir asked Albus?

Harry is the Heir of founder four and Merlin said Minerva.

Good thing that I am leaving then. Albus said.

Harry not that bad is he Albus asked Minerva.

No Minerva, no he that bad, I would not handle the changes he would want to put in place at school. Albus said.

Harry and Min, I need to go but if you need me I will be at the castle in the Hospital Wing for short time then in my apartment. The Office is ready for you to move into as your office Min. Harry your office can be move to be right next to Min. You might even want to have yours office in the same room or by your class it up to you Harry. Albus said.

Albus we will be there in one week to set up get all the class room ready and take the muggle-born and muggle raise the invitation to them. Like Mina said we are going add a few classes to have for student to choose from as ablatives. See later Albus in about a week.

**The lines are: **

Potters Line: he was relative to the Potter, Peverell, and Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Merlin, Pendragon, Hogwarts,

Evans Line: he relative to the Evans, Hufflepuff, Slytherin

Black Line: relative are the Tonks, Lestrange, Malfoy

Powers from yourself: Parseltongue, Psychometric

Powers by blood: Occlumency, Multi Animagi, Legilimency, Aligist, Invisibility, Enhanced Hearing and Vision, Flying, Potion

Powers by Founders: Mind-Arts, Mind-control, Time-traveler, Storm-seeker, Speed, Illusionist, Enhanced Memory and Intelligence, Beast-Languages

Powers by soul: Empathy, Healer, Animagi, Telepathy, Teleportation, Stopping time, Element Control and Wand-less Magic, wordless magic

Vaults: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 20, 30, 40, 50, 555, 687, 1271.

Overall value all the vaults 100,417,810,602 galleons.

Properties and Other Assets:

Stock – Approx. %

All other businesses in Diagon Alley District 1-50%

All other businesses in Hogsmeade Village 1-50%

Borgin & Burkes 97%

Carrows Finest Cauldrons 78%

Daily Prophet 100%

Firebolt Broom Company 75%

Flourish and Blotts 94%

Godric's Hollow 79%

Gringotts 55%

Grinning Drill Company 100%

Hilton Hotel 50%

Jeeps Custom Wands 45%

Ministry of Magic 100%

Nimbus Broom Company 70%

Ollivander's 95%

Quality Quidditch Supplies 75%

Quartz Diamond Mine 50%

Slug & Jiggers Apothecary 69%

St. Mungo's 50%

Properties:

Potter Manor – Wales – Full Wards

Potter Cottage – Godric Hollow – Faulty Wards

Lily's Pad – London (Condo) – Blood Fidelius + Full Wards

Ravenclaws Sanctuary – South France – Blood Fidelius + Full Wards

Gryffindor's Retreat – England - Blood Fidelius + Full Wards

Hogwarts Castle (Camelot) – Scotland – Half Strength Faulty Wards

Cove-Carean

Stonehenge

The Isle of Avalon

Titles:

Lord Potter - Wizengamot Seat – Hogwarts Board of governors Seat

Lord Gryffindor - Wizengamot Seat – Hogwarts Board of governors Seat

Ravenclaw - Wizengamot Seat – Hogwarts Board of Governors Seat

Lord Slytherin - Wizengamot Seat– Hogwarts Board of governors Seat

Hufflepuff- Wizengamot Seat– Hogwarts Board of governors Seat

Mage Emmrys - Wizengamot Seat – Hogwarts Board of Mages Elemental Seat

Harry you are the riches wizard in the world said Ragnok and you hold 6 High power seats in the Wizengamot-Hogwarts Boards of Governors Seats. You also own the Hogwarts Castle, you and Minerva can make sure Hogwarts does not go under the Minister Leadership anymore. I will be your Account Manager so you need thing let me know.

There a Vault that will let you re-do the core classes and bring back to the formal glory it once was before the other Headmaster and Headmistress got rid of some classes it once had when the founder open it. Ragnok said.

That is what we will do.

Vault 50 also contains a vast supply of potions texts and materials, along with many priceless artifacts and heirlooms.

Vault 555 contains a large library containing many ancient books and scrolls on various subjects, many of them the only copies in existence. Vault also contains a vast amount of priceless gems, portraits, ward stones, and other priceless artifacts and heirlooms.

Vault contains several ancient, mythical artifacts, tomes, scrolls, and other objects, large armory full of various armors and weapons, each believed to be the only copies to ever be created.

Vault also contains several other priceless artifacts and heirlooms.

Vault 687 also contains many dark objects, precious gems, and other priceless artifacts and heirlooms.

Trust Vault 1271 12,765,905,301 galleon


End file.
